Otanjoubi Omedetou
by maryanapanda
Summary: Birthday ni Kia. Kaya lang, may napapansin siya kakaibang kilos sa bestfriend niya at kay Akaya. Niyaya nalang ni Akaya ito lumabas para kumain saglit. May tinatago sila kay Kia, ano kaya yun?


"Bes! pwede ka ba ngayon? Punta ka sa bahay namin." Yaya ni Kia kay Natsuki.

Napatingin siya napakilos ng iba. "Ah-eh Bes, may kailangan kaming gawin ni Yuuki eh. Some other time nalang? Sorry! I need to go!" Nagmadaling umalis ito.

Pagtataka ni Kia dahil kapag niyaya niya ito, lagi siyang napunta kahit may gagawin siyang iba. "Siguro importante talaga yun." Umalis na din ng campus si Kia, at may nakasalubong na isang Team member ng Rikkai Tennis Club. Napansin niyang nagmamadali ito.

"Oi! Bakaya!"

Napatigil si Akaya sa paglalakad ng marinig niya ang boses ng kanyang girlfriend. "Oh, bata. Nandito ka pa." Tila kakaiba rin ang kilos nito.

"Hmm? Anong meron? Parang lahat kayo may kinikilos na iba ah." Pag-hagod ng tingin niya kay Akaya.

"K-Kilos? Iba? Di ah! Siguro gutom ka lang." Pagdadahilan ni Akaya.

"Ikaw ata yung gutom eh, kaso nabusog ka na sa mga dahilan."

"O-Oi! Di ako gutom! At wala akong tinatago."

_'Siguradong may tinatago sila. Eh ano kaya yun?'_

"Uwi na ako, bye seaweed," Pagtalikod ni Kia nang biglang sunggabin ni Bakaya ang braso nito. "Bakit?"

"W-Wag ka munang umuwi! K-Kase, umm," Napakamot ng ulo si Akaya. "A-Ah! Gutom kasi ako eh, kain muna tayo?"

"Akala ko ba di ka gutom?"

Di napaimik si Akaya.

"O ano?"

"Ah, kase, nag-dayjest(digest) agad yung pagkain sa tiyan ko eh."

"Edi tumae ka muna."

"Hindi ako natatae!"

Pagbugtong-hininga ni Kia. "O tara, saan ba tayo kakain?"

"Basta, sundan mo lang ako." Hinawakan ni Akaya ang kamay ni Kia.

Nagulat si Kia sa ginawa ni Akaya. "H-Hah?"

Nagsimula na silang mag-lakad hanggang makarating sila ng convenience store.

Pa-tingin-tingin lang si Kia ng mga pagkain. _'Nakakagutom naman ang mga to, saying wala akong pera!'_

Pagkatapos bumili ng Akaya, ay lumapit na siya kay Kia. "Oi, upo tayo dun."

Hinarap ito ni Kia at napatingin sa binili niyang ice cream.

"Isa lang?" Tinuro ito ni Kia.

"Oo baket?"

"Eh pano ako?"

"Sher(Share) tayo." Sagot ni Akaya.

"ANO?! SIGURADO KA BA DIYAN?!" Napasigaw si Kia at nagsimasidan ang mga tao sakanila.

"Bakit? Ayaw mo?" Napatawa si Akaya.

"Hindi naman sa ayaw ko pero bakit tayo share sa ISANG ice cream?!" _

"Wala na akong pera eh, basta kakain ako. Kung ayaw mo di 'wag." Pag-belat niya kay Kia, at umupo na silang dalawa

"F-Fine! Tirhan mo nalang ako." Hinintay nalang niya ang ice cream kay Akaya.

Di niya maiwasang tumingin at nakikita niyang kain ng kain si Akaya. _'Indirect kiss yan!' __

"O." Inabot ni Akaya kay Kia.

Nadidirihan si Kia sa ice cream kahit tinititigan lang niya ito, pero wala siyang nagawa. Tinanggap niya ito.

"S-Salamat." Nag-dadalawang isip si Kia kung kakainin ba niya ito o hindi. _'Kakainin ko? Hindi? Kain. Hindi. Kain. Hindi. Kain. AHHH."_

Didilaan na ni Kia pero tumigil siya. _'Sayang kasi pero niya ehh. Ay sige okay lang, pero parang di pa rin ehh.'_

"Gusto mo pa bang kainin?" Pang-asar na tanong ni Akaya.

"Oo naman!"

"O go."

Inilalapit na ni Kia ang kanyang dila sa Ice cream..

"Sayo nalang." Binigay niya kay Akaya.

Napatawa si Akaya at kinuha ang ice cream, at may natanggap na text si Akaya kay Natsuki.

_'34 messages?!'_

**_From: Natsuki_**_  
Heeeeey, enjoy ba kayo diyan? :p Kanina pa ako text ng text na tapos na kami. Siguro nag-date na talaga kayo no~ Baka gusto niyo pa ng time for each other. YIIIIIIIEEE KINIKILIG AKO. XD O, ingat sainyong two :D  
_  
"Sino yun?" Tanong ni Kia.  
_  
_"Wala, isang na-wrong send lang na matanda."

"Ahh."

"O, tara na. Sunduin na kita pauwi." Tumayo si Akaya at hinawakan ulit ang kamay ni Kia at umalis nang convenience store.

Tahimik lang silang dalawa habang papunta kina Kia. Wow, first time magkaroon ng peace sa kanilang dalawa ah. Maya-maya't sumulyap si Kia at napaisip.

_'Ang init ng kamay niya ah.'_

"Bata." Nakatingin lang si Akaya sa taas.

"Bakit?" Tumingin rin siya sa taas. "Waa, snow." Napangiti si Kia sa nakikita niyang naghuhulugan na snow.

"Ang gandaaa."

Namula si Akaya sa smiling face ni Kia. _'C-cute.'_

Hanggang sa nakarating na sila sa bahay ni Kia.

"Salamat sa pag-sundo ah." Pasasalamat ni Kia kay Akaya.

"Oo, ah e-eto oh.." May inabot si Akaya kay Kia. "Hapi Bertday,(Happy Birthday) Kia."

Namula si Kia at pinasalamatan niya ito. "S-Salamat sa regalo."

"Sige una na ako ah," Kiniss ni Akaya si Kia sa forehead. "Ingat!" Pag-papaalam niya rito.

Kumaway si Kia at hinawakan ang kanyang noo. Ngumiti siya at pumasok nang bahay. Pagbukas nga ay punong-puno ng mga regalo. Galing sa mga kaibigan niya iba't ibang schools.

Nagulat siya at may nakita siyang letter.

**_From: Everyone  
_**_Kia! Happy Birthdaaaaay! Sorry di na kami makakapunta, mukhang kinuha na lahat ng boyfriend mo yung oras eh. Don't worry! Nag-iwan na kami ng gifts, tapos bukas tayo mag-celebrate. May free trip tayo sa Sapporo, dun na natin i-celebrate, okay? :D We love you~!_

Napangiti nalang si Kia at na-speechless. Inuna niyang buksan yung regalo galing kay Akaya.

Pag-bukas niya..

.

.

.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Papauwi na si Akaya. "Nagustuhan kaya niya yung kitten-shaped pentant na binigay ko?"

Biglang may na-receive siyang text kay Kia. "Hm?"

**_From: Kia  
_**_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! AKO BA'Y BIBIGYAN MO NG ATAKE SA PUSO? BAKIT MO AKO NIREGALUHAN NG FAKE PUGOT NA ULO NA MUKHANG TOTOO, HA? SAGUTIN MO AKO BAKAYAAAAAA!_

Nagtaka si Akaya sa pinag-sasabi ni Kia. "Pugot na ulo?"

**Flashback**

Sama-samang nagbabalot ng mga regalo sina Reiko, Miru, Emi, Megu, Haruka, Natsuki, Yuuki, at Akaya.

"OYY! Sabi ngang gusto ko tong gift wrapper eh!" Inagaw ni Natsuki kay Akaya yung gift wrapper na may Cat print.

"Ako nauna kaya akin dapat!" Hinila naman ni Akaya.

"Oy tumigil nga kayong dalawa!" Tinitigan sila ni Reiko ng tumigil-kayo-kundi-ako-pipigil-sainyo look.

"O-Opo!" Sabay na sabi ni Natsuki at Akaya.

"Wag niyo nang pag-awayan ang gift wrapper, di naman gift wrapper ang ibibigay niyo." Sabi ni Emi.

"Nahahati naman yang gift wrapper, eto gunting oh." Inabot ni Miru ang gunting sa dalawa.

**End Flashback**

"SH*T, nagkapalit ang regalo naming ni Natsuki kay Kia!"

Nagtext uli si Kia.

**_From: Kia  
_**_HOY SEAWEED! SUMAGOT KA!_

**_To: Kia  
_**_I love you too!_

_**~END~**_

* * *

_SORRY! OOC si Akaya XD_

_Hope you like it!_


End file.
